


Romantic

by LilNeps



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anniversary, Marriage Proposal, Other, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7190585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilNeps/pseuds/LilNeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how much he likes to tease you, Oikawa's romantic.<br/>You've been in a relationship for a while, so it stopped being surprising, but every thoughtful gift and carefully planned date is definitely perfect in all ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romantic

No matter how much he likes to tease you, Oikawa's romantic.

You've been in a relationship for a while, so it stopped being surprising, but every thoughtful gift and carefully planned date is definitely perfect in all ways. He seems to know everything you love, and even though he still likes teasing you, he knows what would hurt you or make you seriously mad and avoids it.

Still, when you step in the house and find only silence awaiting you, even though it's your anniversary, your only thought is ''he must be coming home late''.

It takes you a second glance to notice the petals on the ground.

«...what in the world did he do now?» You sigh softly, but a smile softens your expression anyway. It might be a mess to clean up later, but you can't deny that's quite romantic.

Following the petals with your gaze, you notice that they continue in another hallway in a straight line, like a path. With a chuckle, you start following it.

When you see it takes to the bedroom you hesitate, mentally going through a million things you might see opening the door. You take a big breath and open it.

Inside, there's no one. Needless to say, you're confused, but the flower trail doesn't end. You follow it with your gaze, and it seems to stop in front of the balcony door. 

Gulping, you make your way to it and open it.

The balcony isn't really big, but there's enough space for a table, chairs, and apparently lots of candles all around.

And, well, Oikawa, in his best clothes.

There's a million things you'd like to ask - regarding the dinner on the table as well, you didn't know he could cook - but his confident smile steals all your words.

Of course, you notice his cheeks a few shades pinker, the pride in his eyes for having set up all of this, and, mostly, the way his hands are slightly trembling as well.

His hand reaches yours anyway, holding it, and he makes you take a few steps forward.

«Tooru, this is...» His free hand raises, putting his index finger on your lips to silence you. You're kinda glad, you're not sure you would've found the perfect words anyway.

«Shhh.» His voice is low, almost a murmur, and it sends a chill down your spine. He lets go of your hand and steps back, searching for something in his jacket, and your heart almost stops.

He takes out a box, before going down on one knee. You definitely feel dizzy.

He takes a big breath, before starting to talk.

«When I met you, years ago, I thought you were an interesting person. Whenever I teased you, you'd have a comeback, and when you saw me at my worst, you managed to calm me down and cheer me up better than anyone else.» He pauses, searching for the best words to use, and all you can do is stare - you've rarely seen him this serious, with the exception of volleyball.

«Little by little, I fell in love with you. And - I was so afraid of- huh?» You feel something wet touch your cheek, so you look up, confusing Oikawa.

He follows your gaze, as rains starts pouring down.

The flames of the various candles around you die, and it doesn't take long before you're both soaking wet.

You look into each other's eyes, before starting to laugh.

He passes a hand in his hair, shaking his head.

«I guess my moment's ruined.  Will you marry me?» He opens the box to show you the ring, but you don't look at it. Instead, you smile, tears welling up in your eyes, and hug him.

«Of course I will, you idiot!» He laughs, closing the box and hugging you back. Leaning back, you look in his eyes, before closing yours and kissing him.


End file.
